Jude Heartfilia Secret
by lilomariokole
Summary: hello hope u will not be ti bad with u coments


Jude Heartfilia secret.

_****__**A / N: This story is written after one of my friends asked for it.**_

_**Excuse me for all the mistakes and if the story is not very good, but he put me a deadline for ending the story when I started writing it so I have rush in writing story.**_

_**Note: I do not own the Fairy tail characters they belong to Hiro Mashima.**_

Lucy just came back from the magazine.

She rubbed the right hand were was the fairy tail seal.

It took 6 months since the fairy tail was closed.

I do not understand why Master Makarov closed the Fairy Tail and gave no reason.

Anyway I think I have to do something about the fact that it closes.

Suddenly Lucy remembered an interview with a man who talked of a forbidden magic.

What was her magic name was once again : said lucy with herself.

I think was time arc and turns back the time but has an effect to take your whole life.

I can not use it because I can not meet my friends anymore.

Crux she said and a man who looked like a cross come.

Crux knows anything about Time Arc.

But what exactly would like to known?: Said the crux.

How can I use the time arc without took my life? Said lucy.

(The crux seemed to be sleeping)

After a few minutes Crux saw him and said if he uses one of the gold key he uses time arc does not be conditioned by giving life: Crux said.

Really: said Lucy.

What if the leo or any of the others use the time will go back as far as the person who called it.

Thank you Crux.

She lay in bed and took one of her 10 golden key.

First wait in which year I have to travel back in time said Lucy as her celestial friend was watching and trembling.

Plue what you think: said Lucy.

Pue Pue: The little white creature said.

I think u right I have to thinat at which year I should go.

From the moment I joined at fairy tail my dad paid Phantom Lord to bring me to him and the building was destroyed.

Then there was the competition s rang magician and Acnologija attacked there.

Not forgetting and for infinity clock again I was the one who caused the fairy tail and my friends a lot of trouble.

Then it was the eclipse and the celestial spirits that changed.

Again my friends were the ones who were forced to fight.

And if you think of it, it seems to me that the demon Tartaros came after the opening of the eclipse gate.

Plus I missed one of my best friends and was carrying the Aquarius golde key.

There is no doubt about all the damages that the fairy tail had been to my cause.

Even the little Asuka was on danger cos of me: said lucy.

But I want to be part of Fairy tail.

And now iam thinking they will be better without me: said Lucy and some tears come out her eye.

As she took the capricon key and paused for a moment.

Levy loves Gajeel so if I do not join the fairy tail she will never meet him: said lucy.

What to do: said lucy and hold her head with her hands.

After a few minutes she got up Natsu ,Happy and everyone else iam really sorry but I make my decidion.

Gate of goat capricon I summon u capricorn: said lucy and slay a goat carrying a suit and sunglasses.

My lady how could I help u : Capricorn said.

Lucy was crying and said Capricorn can use time arc to took me to year X784.

Capricorn saw and said I need a little time in the spirit world to get permission from the king.

Of course, take all the time you need: said lucy.

Lucy went to the table where you were getting information for her fairy tail friends.

I'm sorry but the fairy tail will be better without me: said Lucy, holding a picture of Natsu and Nappy.

Lucy saw that Capricorn came back after a few min.

My lady in which year we should go: Capricorn said.

In 784: said Lucy.

Are you sure about that?: He said.

Lucy took a deep breath an said i'm sure: answered Lucy.

And so Lucy went to X784 and then Capricorn disappeared.

Lucy saw was in her room and rose immediately she headed to the fairy tail guild and saw something attacked her and she wrote a letter to her friends and left for the Heartfilia place.

It was not too late and she was in the Heartfilia residence and was have a red dress.

Lucy went to her dad's office and he said, "Now that you return you will marry the Ul clan.

Wait what , you not have in plan to marrying me with your childhood friend: said Lucy.

Yes, he will be your husband , Lucy; said Jude.

And you will give birth to a son: continued Jude.

It will not happen, Lucy said and after she tore her dress she headed to the door.

Jude moved his hand and Door was closed and locked.

Lucy was astonished and turned to Jude , let me go back to my guild.

Jude began to laugh.

No more fairy tail :he said.

What do you mean by that: said lucy.

He just showed a lacrima and she saw how a black dragon attacked and all the guild were destroyed but not only that and half of the city Magnolia was ruined and she could not do anything ..

No, it is not possible why Acnologia is attacking now is very soon: said Lucy.

Jude looked at her what u said: said Jude.

Nothing I should have gone by said and ran to the door.

But just saw how Jude came before her in a flash.

What the hell? "Said Lucy.

How is it possible.

Jude grabbed Lucy's hand and lowered it to the chair.

Let me go: Lucy shouted.

Fairy tail is gone and u will do what I said.

Never Lucy sait and Spit at Jude face

Jude looked angry and said Virgo come here.

Lucy saw how Virgo was in the room and said: you called me master.

What's going on here dad how can u call a Celestial spirit : lucy said.

Jude laughed you did not know much about me and rose her chin

Since you will not accept marry with Eliot ,then I will force and grab the rest of her dress and tore it.

God damn what body u have: said Jude , and Lucy noticed that his pants were raised.

She covered herself and felt a gas released in the room.

As Lucy was trying not to breathe Jude start laughing, it was not a gas to sleep.

A few seconds later she saw that she could not stand and fell to the floor.

Lucy was surprised what happened why I could not get up: cried Lucy.

Jude laughed and walked to her feet.

Lucy was looking terrified, what are u doing : said Lucy.

I was just controlling if my daughter is still a virgin: Jude said.

After he opened legs of Lucy he saw that her pussy was covered with hair.

Oh you do not clean your pussy, it means you do not have any boiyfriend and you probably not have sex yet.

After he said this he got up and saw Virgo.

Virgo took Lucy in her arms and headed toward the basement.

Virgo why are you doing this let me go I am your friend.

I'm sorry Hime but I can not disobey my creator: said Virgo and put it down in a chair and started apply shave crean at her pussy .

What are u talk:Lucy said.

The Fu father Master Jude grandfather has created us and we obey him and his descendants only.

Virgo what you are talking about I not understanding: said Lucy.

Virgo simply shave Lucy pussy and said you were lucky he decided to marry and you did not hold for himself

Jude entered the room and said thanks Virgo U can go now.

After the virgin left, he opened Lucy legs and rubbed her n shaved pussy.

Please let me go; Lucy said.

It will not happen and at that moment he Kneel and smell Lucy pussy.

What are you doing stay away from me: Lucy said.

Jude just lifted his eyes and pulled the tongue out change my minde for u Marrige with Eliot.

Lucy saw her but still did not feel happy.

Just let me go: said Lucy.

Oh no will not do it I will hold u as my sex toy.

What, no stop let me go I'm your daughter can not have sex with your daughter.

Jude began to laugh and start rubbing Lucy clit and then began to lick it.

After licking it for a few seconds, he bitten easily and raised his hands to Lucy's boobs and started rubbing .

Lucy did not understand why he was doing this, she was his daughter.

Please dad let me go: said Lucy.

Oh you want me to stop but your body tells me differently: Jude said.

Pleas let me go iam u daughter and Lucy start cry.

U are Wrong iamnot like and was tring to hold her voice.

Jude continued and for a few minutes licked Lucy's pussy and then he pinch her nipple and she cant hold anymore.

Ahhhhh, ah, ah, aha: lucy started to moans.

So you like it: said Jude.

Ne-ahhhhhhhh and Lucy cum in Jude face

Jude licked his lips my daughter love juice are so delicious.

He get up and after he get out his dick said tell me are you ready.

Get away from me, Lucy said and try to run but was still under the paralyzing effect of the gas and did not do more than 3 steps and crash on the floor with her butt pointed at Jude.

Jude saw after he get close and start rubbing her ass what a nice ass.

I accept u invite we will start anal.

Lucy saw and was crying not please don't do it.

He put his dick head at Lucy ass hole and start to push.

It's so tight: Jude said.

After a few seconds he pushed all his dick in Lucy ass

Lucy was crying out of pain, please stop it: Lucy said as she cried.

Jude simply laughed and said if you want me to stop sparking that candle and promise I will not fuck your ass for a while.

Lucy turn the candle on and see how Jude took out his penis and kneel her.

He placed it in front of her face and said clean it with your mouth.

Lucy saw her and as she was crying, she did not move.

Then jude said u not let me any choice.

He left and told Cancer to do your job.

Lucy saw how Cancer came and had a strange device in the hand and a needle.

As Lucy saw that Cancer caught the left nipple with the strange device that seemed like a pair of scissor , she saw as niddle was placed in the left nipple and started snapping.

Lucy was crying and then saw how Cancer put a big ring on her nipple.

Stop please: she cried.

After Cancer Piercing and the right nipple she had two different rings hanging in her nipple.

Daddy please stop: Lucy said.

Jude saw and said Cancer make tattoos right now.

Not long enough and Lucy saw another device and she saw how Cancer began to write something near her pubic area.

After almost a hour lucy saw that what Cancer do and was a tattoo with the word Cum and an arrow pointing to her pussy.

She was crying because of the pain, but not only did she realize that the device that Cancer was taking was not a marker and the tattoos that he just make at her could not removed after that device put the ink on her skin .

Cancer did not stop he was holding her left boobs and start working again.

Dad stops ahh hurts: lucy shouted.

He simply saw and placed her panties in the mouth and Lucy could not speak.

After another hour, she saw that on her left boob was a tattoo with the word ' slut'.

But no, Cancer did a 3 in Lucy's forehead with worg Whore .

When she saw herself in the mirror she had 3 tattoos and her 2 nipples were pierced and had 2 large rings.

What lucy did not realize was that after Cancer finished with the tattoo on her forehead he placed a magical seal on her back.

Jude went before Lucy and saw that she was crying.

But he just put his hand on her chest, she began to squeeze.

Lucy did not understand but she felt very different from the last time he touched her and got orgasm.

Jude saw it and laughed, he said, "Nice is working.

What's working: Lucy said.

The magic I just put at you.

And he was watching his watch.

After about five minutes you will suck my cock: Jude said.

Lucy saw I will never do that.

We will see it: he said and sat on the chair at the door.

After 5 minutes Lucy got up and directed to the window that was open ,she saw at Jude dick.

Lucy came to the window but still could not get her eyes off Jude cock,

She jumped into the window guard and saw how Jude slammed his cock and he started to rise.

Lucy could not understand why her body was feeling so hot and wanted to have sex with someone definitely.

This sensation did not disappear but became stronger and Lucy did not realize she was going back at room and walking at Jude.

Lucy ran in front of him and grabbed his cock and began to rub it up and down.

As she was rubbing her Cock she place her head under his dick and start lick and suck his ball.

When Lucy saw that Jude dick was hard again she rise her head and start licking and suck .

He was just standing in the chair and enjoying it.

After a few minutes he put his hand at Lucy head and start move fast and all the way inside her throat.

Oh yes oh yes: Jude said.

Not long after he cum a lot in her mouth and let her head she get her mouth out his cock and dring al his cum..

Tell me lucy what do you want me to do now? : Said Jude.

Lucy saw her and said, Daddy please fuck me and open her leg.

Jude saw her and approached his ccock at Lucy's pussy and started rubbing.

Please dad fuck me: Lucy exclaimed.

Jude pushed all his cock inside in one stroke.

Ahhh it feels good and hurt at the same time Lucy cried,

Jude began to moved inside and out and said : u pussy is so tight I love .

As Jude was fucking Lucy, she began to moans and said: Dad tell me whoever feels better I or mom's pussy.

Jude began moved faster no doubt you Lucy, you pussy is so tight.

Ah, is coiming were u want: Jude shouted.

In dad cum Inside Me: Lucy said and started playing with her chest.

Good girl Jude said and cum inside her.

So hot my inside is so hot mny womb is on fier Lucy said as squeeze her boobs and milk get out..

Jude cum and he said lets start a second round and start move inside and out,

After they did sex for a few hours and Jude cum at least 10 times inside Lucy.

Lucy I hate u hair : said Jude.

Lucy saw his dad, change them dad : Lucy said.

I want to fuck a bald girl : said Jude

Lucy see him what if I don't shave my head : she said.

Then no more sex.

Lucy saw it and said: pleas dad I begg u fuck me and shave my head.

Jude called Cancer and said; cancer shave Lucy head.

Cancer took the scissors and began to spin.

After a few seconds Lucy saw how all her hair was on the floor.

She rubbed her head now was bald ,please dad fuck me.

Jude got up and caught up and after lifting weight he put his cock inside her pussy and began to moved her up and down.

After about 10 mintuash he cum again inside Lucy and said: get pregnant by seed that create u.

Lucy was watching her pussy and she looked happy as she fucked from her dad.

Months passed and Lucy was feeling very happy and she was fucking every day by her dad.

But one day as her dad was fuking he started to talk and his voice sounded like Natsu's voice that said Lucy wake up.

After Lucy opened her eyes she saw that she was in her room and there was natsu and happy watching her worry.

Lucy rubbed her head.

What happened: she said.

You was under a strong spell that block in nightmare:said Natsu,

Lucy hugged her and looked happy to see her.

_**A / n: Please excuse me for some mistakes made in story but as I said the person who asked this story ruishedme to write it and decided I would rewrite it again.**_


End file.
